


Everything Is Good

by Happy_Giraffe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lifelong friends, Mentions of Death, family ties, kinda platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Giraffe/pseuds/Happy_Giraffe
Summary: Can two estranged brothers put their differences aside long enough to care for an old friend in her time of need?





	Everything Is Good

When Gavin walked into the precinct you busied yourself with your work the best you could, hoping he’d simply disregard your presence. Of course, he’d have to walk by your desk considering that yours was connected to his, but maybe you’d be lucky today. Maybe he will have not noticed the date, or just plain forgotten what today was. However, you’d have no such luck today. Gavin wasn’t nearly as dumb as the others thought he was. About halfway past your desk, a foam cup full of coffee in his left hand, he froze. You couldn’t help but flinch when you saw him stop, knowing you were about to get chewed out. He turned on his heels, slowly and deliberately, as if not believing you were actually sitting at your desk. His brows furrowed as he stared at you, his expression somewhere between confusion and anger.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked.  
You refused to meet his gaze, “Working.”  
He shook his head, “Oh no. Absolutely fucking not.” He waved his arms a bit, “Not today. You’re going home.”  
“Gavin, I’m fine. I swear.” You stood, reaching out to gently grip his jacket.  
“Not after last year. I’m going to talk to Fowler,” he shrugged your hand off of him and set his cup on your desk, “This isn’t up for debate.”  
As he turned to storm away you grabbed him again, this time in more of a desperate plea for him to stop. You had your hands on his shoulders as you tried to pull him back but he only rounded on you, removing your hands and wrestling you into his arms as you struggled to stop him. It only took him a few moments to get your back pressed up against his chest as you squirmed. Suddenly, you were forced into another pair of arms that seemed to be waiting for you.  
“Conan, hold this,” Gaving ordered, eyeing you and how the RK900 held you tightly in spot. Seemingly satisfied, he turned towards Captain Fowlers glass office, took two steps, then turned back around to say, “And don’t let her go.”  
You watched as Gavin stormed off once again, knowing it was pointless to try to escape from Conan’s grip. The android often took your partner’s side in petty arguments and you knew in this moment he agreed with Gavin. He had seen the mess that had happened last year, and he didn’t wish for a repeat. Tears streamed down your cheeks silently, prompted more by anger than sorrow, and Conan gently wiped them away. You leaned into the android, who was still new to the whole “affection” thing but was still trying his best to comfort you.  
“He’s such a dick,” you whispered angrily.  
“He’s only looking out for you.”  
“Shut up, Conan.”  
Gavin returned and wordlessly took your hand snatching you out of the android’s grip. He grumbled a quick thanks to his other partner as he pulled you along behind him, grabbing your purse for you on the way out, “You have today and tomorrow off. You’re welcome.” He thrust the purse into your free hand, “Now, I’m driving your ass back home and then I have to get back here or Fowler will have my head.”  
You tried to pull your hand away but Gavin was unrelenting, only tightening his grip on you, “Gavin, let go!”  
“No.”  
It wasn’t long until he had dragged you out of the precinct- not too unlike a parent taking a child having a temper tantrum out of a theater- and was practically shoving you into his car. Tears continued to drip from your eyes as he drove in silence. He knew being this rough with you wasn’t the best, but he also knew that if he wasn’t firm then you would never listen to him. Guilt crept up in him as he drove. You were ignoring him, and he knew it; he didn’t like when you ignored him. With a quiet sigh he gently placed his hand on your knee in an attempt to comfort you.  
“She’s proud of you, y’know?” He spoke softly, but he felt bad when his words only elicited a sob from you, “I know if she was still here she’d be proud of how you’ve handled this past year and the whole revolution. You’ve done right by her, (Y/N).”   
You nodded, sniffling, “Thanks, Gav.”  
The two of you were pulling into your driveway in no time. The old one level house wasn’t much but it was home. It was the home you grew up in, and quite frankly it was falling apart. Gavin turned his engine off and got out, vaguely motioning for you to following him but not saying anything. You followed him to your front door, butting him aside so you could unlock your door. Gavin followed in behind you and as soon as you managed to set down your purse and kick your shoes of he was pointing you towards your room.  
“Go. Put on something comfortable and I’ll handle the rest,” He ordered, stepping closer in an assertive way to get you to move.  
You didn’t have the willpower to argue with Gavin anymore so you did as he said. You shuffled to your room slowly, the weight of the world seemed to sit on your shoulders. Once your door shut you heard Gavin immediately begin to roam around your house. Lord knows what he was doing or breaking or rearranging, but you could only heave a sigh and hope it was for the best. You took your time changing out of your uniform and into a soft black tank top along with a pair of grey sweatpants you still had from high school. The material was work and well loved, the logo of your team’s mascot had long since faded and was barely recognizable, but they were comfy, and Gavin said comfy.  
When you emerged from your room you found Gavin sitting on your couch, a blanket and pillow laid out by him and a mug of steaming tea on your coffee table. A stack of DVDs stood by your television which already glowed with the menu screen on Dumbo. Gavin had been staring at his phone intensely, but looked up to you when he heard your door open.  
“You still have those? Jeez, I’m gonna give you a pair of my sweats just so you can get rid of those old things,” he joked, “Sit.” He stood, “I’m gonna call…Elijah.” When you nodded and sat he pressed play before walking into another room to be alone. He fidgeted a bit before pressing dial on his phone. Maybe this was a bad idea. He could always have Conan come watch after you, but then again Conan was an android. He should hang up before his brother cou-  
“Gavin?” A stone cold voice shook him from his thoughts, “What do you want?’”  
“Elijah…” he greeted just as coldly, a frown forming on his face, “She came to work today.”  
“Today?” Elijah asked in slight disbelief, “Is she okay?”  
“Yeah, I brought her home and all but I can’t stay for long. Fowler wants me back at work and I was hoping you might be able to watch after her. She’s not doing bad right now but…”  
“I’m leaving now. Can you stay until I get there?”  
“Yeah just make it quick,” Gaving hung up, unwilling to continue the conversation with his brother.  
When Gavin returned to the living room you had turned the lights off and laid down, snugging into the blanket he had set out for you. A small smile graced his lips but it was short-lived when he noticed the tears still streaming down your face. You weren’t sobbing, which meant you weren’t in danger of hyperventilating, but you were upset and that was bad. He moved across the room quietly, lifting your top half so he could sit below you and rest your head in his lap. He sat there with you watching Dumbo and playing with your hair while the both of you waiting for Elijah to show up. Gavin couldn’t understand your attachment to the old Disney movie that lit up the room, but he did know that if Dumbo couldn’t make you happy, then nothing would. It didn’t work last year, and by the looks of it, it wouldn’t work this year either. If there was one thing Gavin and Elijah could agree on, it was that neither of them wanted you sad, so for now he’d watch Dumbo and play with your hair.  
The doorbell rang and Gavin carefully moved you off his lap, telling you to stay. He moved to the front door, steeling himself to face the man on the other side of the door. He and his brother hadn’t talked in years, let alone seen each other face to face. It was now or never though and it was for you.  
He opened the door, ‘Elijah,” he greeted with a glare.  
“Gavin,” Elijah nodded stiffly, returning the glare.  
After a tense moment, the glare melted off of Gavin’s face and was replaced by a look of sadness and guilt, a weary sigh escaping him. He placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Take care of her.”  
“You know I will.”  
“I know, I’m just…worried.”   
With that, Gavin left and Elijah slid off his shoes to venture further into your house. He could tell by the flickering lights that you were in your living room, but he decided he would detour into your kitchen first. He knew where you kept the goodies, after all you kept them in the same place your mom did and he practically grew up in this house. He was about to dig through your cupboards and unearth all the junk you’ll need to get through today.   
After Elijah had amassed your favorite junk foods in his arms, he walked into the living room and set them on the coffee table before you. You barely tilted your head up to look at his, the tear tracks on your cheeks glinting when they caught the light. Elijah looked down at you and sighed, knowing today was going to be rough. He picked you up and sat down on the couch, setting you in his lap and pulling you completely into his chest.  
“She wouldn’t want you to sit here and cry all day, (Y/N). You and I both know that. She’d want you to celebrate her life,” Elijah spoke softly as he set his chin on your shoulder, gently tilting his head against yours, “How about after this we watch her favorite feel good movie?”  
You nodded, “I’ve missed you Eli.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” He held you a bit tighter, “We’re gonna brighten the mood and have ice cream for dinner today.” That got a giggle from you and he smiled.  
Nine o’ clock rolled around and Gavin let himself into your house, intending to relieve his brother of babysitting you. However, what he found what you and Elijah dancing to The Greatest Showman surrounded by empty bags of chips and chocolate bar wrappers as well as a whole gallon tub of ice cream with two spoons in it. It was a sight to say the least. Gavin couldn’t help but smile, seeing you smiling and laughing instead of laying in the dark and sobbing was a relief. Without a second thought, he joined in. It was just like when the three of you were little.  
When the movie ended they helped you clean up the living room and gather some supplies. It was nearing midnight which meant it was time to go to the graveyard for you to say goodnight. Gavin drove while Elijah sat in the passenger seat, you in the back hugging a honey scented candle. The drive wasn’t long, but if was filled with silence and a type of sorrow that was bone deep and sent chills down your spine. It weighed down the entire car, making time drag on and on and the drive seemed never ending. Trees would pass by and by and then end for a moment before starting again. You were lost in your own head when Gavin finally parked.  
Elijah opened your door and helped you out, wrapping a scarf around your neck and pulling a matching hat over your head, “Go on, (Y/N). She’s waiting for you. We’ll be right here.” Gavin helped you put your backpack on.  
You shook your head and reached out to him and Gavin, “Come with me. She’d want to see you both.”  
Gavin took the yellow candle from your hand before taking your hand in his. Elijah sighed and took your other hand and began to walk down the path. You squeezed both of their hands tightly in appreciation. It was nice not to be alone this year. She’d be so happy to the boys all grown up and getting along, even if it was only for the day. They stopped a bit back from the weathered marble headstone, and Gavin handed the candle back to you. You sat in front of the stone, setting the candle down and shrugging the bag from your shoulders and took out a lighter to light the candle. The soft glow and honey scent was warming in the cold of the late fall night. You then took out a bouquet of flowers- they were pink- and set them down near the candle.  
“Hi mom,” you whispered, and gently placed your hand to the stone, “Happy birthday. I can’t believe it’s been a year. Gavin and Elijah are here. They…well they’re behaving but it’s probably because it’s your birthday…”  
Elijah and Gavin stood on the path, watching as you spoke with your mother. She had passed away nearly ten years ago and every year it seemed her passing took a harder toll on you. You missed her, but you always refused to cry when you sat in front of her grave to talk with her. They watched as you motioned them forward. With unsure looks and hesitant steps the boys sat down on either side of you.  
“Hi Mrs. (Y/L/N). It’s good to see you again. It’s been a while,” Gavin said, his voice cracking a little as he remembered your mother.  
Elijah smiled a bit, “Hey Momma (Y/L/N). Your little girl grew up to be such a strong, beautiful lady.”  
You smiled up at Elijah before turning back to the headstone, “I told you they both grew up. Gavin and I helped with the whole android revolution…the one that was Elijah’s fault. But that’s what family is for isn’t it? We pick each other up when the other is down. I…I know you wanted me to marry one of them but…I don’t think I ever could. They’re like my brothers and they’re my best friends.” You giggled a bit, “I knew you always thought I’d make you beautiful grandbabies with one of them, but-” you looked at Elijah then at Gavin, “I think these two are just too goofy looking.”  
“Hey!” They both shouted indignantly causing all three of you too laugh.  
“Alright mom, goodnight.” You licked your fingers before snuffing the flame with them.  
Gavin immediately took your hand and inspecting you fingers, grumbling about how he had told you multiple times not to put candles out with your fingers. After deciding you were fine, he stood and helped you up, then his brother. Elijah wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss to your forehead.  
“It’s cold out. We should get you home,” He said.  
“I’m not a little kid anymore Eli.”  
“You’ll always be a little kid to us,” Gavin ruffled your hair, “C’mon you two. The car is probably still warm.”  
Elijah and Gavin walked you back to the car and you couldn’t help but smile. On the one day of the year you dreaded the most, your two favorite boys decided to put aside their differences to make sure you would be okay. Tonight’s conversation was quite possibly the best one you had had with you mom in the past ten years. Gavin helped you into the back of his car once again and Elijah settled in. The drive back to you house was shorter than the one to the graveyard, or at least it felt shorter. You watched the greenery go by, but this time it didn’t seem so never ending. Instead, the bright colors of the dying leaves seemed filled with energy and made you smile, a reminder as to why you used to love autumn, and a promise that you would love it again.  
When you got back home, Gavin and Elijah hesitated to stay any longer. It was nearly two in the morning now and their mother had raised them to be gentlemen. You pushed for them to join you inside; that they could stay the night and leave in the morning; you’d make them breakfast and it would be just like all those late nights you spent together in your teens. Eventually, they both relented, entering the once story house and shedding their shoes and jackets once again. Gavin took the knit hat off your head while Elijah unwrapped the scarf from your shoulders. Even if they insisted on treating you like a child you couldn’t help but take in all their affection.  
You took them by their hands and pulled them into your bedroom. Once again they hesitated, but this late at night they were starting to get tired, and your sad puppy eyes were getting harder and harder to say no to. Carefully, you crawled into the center of the queen sized bed and lifted the covers for the boys. Gavin settled in to your left while Elijah was on your right. Yawns left all three of you as you began to snuggle into the covers. Your legs wrapped around Gavin’s and his arms fell around your waist; your head rested on Elijah’s chest, listening to the heartbeat of your friend you had thought you had lost. His arms settled below Gavin’s on your hips. A small smile graced your lips before you shut your eyes.  
“Goodnight Gavin. Goodnight Elijah.”  
“Goodnight, (Y/N)” Gavin gently kissed the back of your neck while Elijah kissed your temple.   
Everything was the way it used to be. Everything was in order. Everything was good again.


End file.
